Thank Me Later, Moyashi
by XxtrinianimegirlxX
Summary: high school fic! a new oc, jenna witness a prank her red head boyfriend pulled on Kanda. allenXkanda  and absolutly sweet. so not like what i normally write. review


**My first ever fan-fic. And it's Yullen (insert fan-girl scream) so uhhh yeerr...**

**disclaimer: honesty, does this lazy Trini look like she owns -Man? don't answer that. I only own the oc Jenna. Luscious, if you read this well your story is gonna be on fan-fic in a lil bit. Enough rambling. On with the story!**

"I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin.

So far ahead, these bums is laggin'

See me in the new thing, bums is gaggin'

I'm starting to feel like a dungeon dragon

Raah, raah like a dungeon dragon

I'm starting to feel like a dunge-"

"Lenalee!" Allen Walker a young British boy stopped his friend from singing along to Nikki Minaj's new song Roman's Revenge. "Yea, Allen? What do you want?" she asked pausing the song. "Your brother is planning to drown the school with his tears. You haven't given him his coffee yet," he informed the sixteen year old. Said Chinese teen got up from the table where she was eating/singing and went to her brother's office.

"Allen!" a boy with red hair and an eye-patch cried moments after he sat down.

"Yea, Lavi?" the white haired teen questioned.

"Hide meee!" 'Lavi' screeched.

"Wahh?" Allen asked dazed.

A cheery red-head dove under the lunch table and peeked out in a very rabbit like way. "Yuu-chan's gonna skin me alive!" the boy said scared and shaking. Allen blinked twice and asked "What did you do this ti-" "Baka usagi I will murder you!" a long hared teen cut the brit's question off as he stormed into the cafeteria murderous intent on and on full blast. Allen stood up when the asian boy lunged at the table. "Kanda! What did he do this time?" "Baka moyashi stay the hell outta this!" Kanda said grabbing Lavi by his hi-lighter orange tee.

A girl with brownish black hair watched the scene. Allen, Lavi and Kanda the elite student council minus Lenalee were battling it out yet again. She knew that Lavi had decided to add some 'flare' to Kanda's katana Mugen by adding Hello Kitty stickers to it's sheath. Oh and he bejeweled it too. Kanda did not like this and din't think his sword needed to be accessorized. "Jenna! Help me please!" the girl whipped her head around to see the rabbit-like red-head hug her and used her small body as a shield.

Kanda glared at the two. "Trust the baka usagi to use his 'beloved' girl friend as a shield," he said looking down at them. A certain white-haired teen was laughing his ass off because he found out what his best friend did his other friend. Just another day at the Black Order Academy for the gifted. (**A/N: Tals, Ari, Zoe: then how is Jenna in this? me: cuz she just is! figure it out... them: ohhh...) **

Allen walked with Kanda to his (Kanda's) car. "You better be really fucking happy that you live in my neighborhood cuz your sorry ass would be walking and you know it," Kanda said as the pair got into the car. "Yes, yes. I am truly honored to be in your presence, Your Highness," the younger said mock bowing in the passenger seat. Kanda smirked as he sped out of the school parking lot. Allen secretly liked Kanda a lot but knew that the stoic Japanese teen didn't give a fly's wings about him. Hey a kid's allowed to dream right? Mere minutes later the older teen pulled up to the British boy's house. "Out," he barked fingers drumming on the wheel. Allen pouted and looked hurt, "What? No kiss good-bye? Kanda you are absolutely horrible!"

To say that Yuu Kanda was shocked is probably the biggest understatement of the year. 'What the hell is Moyashi on? He's acting like -shudder- Lavi,' he thought as he looked at the pouting bean beside him. He didn't like seeing the kid so unhappy so he leaned over and kissed the boy on his cheek. "Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of my damn car!"the Japanese teen ground out looking away blushing. It was Allen's turn to be shocked. He got out of the car and slowly walked into his house.

A blonde woman watched the scene from the large bay window in her house. When the front door opened she jumped our favorite white-haired British fifteen year old and hugged him. "Allen! What happened out there? What was that boy doing so close to your face? Ohmygoshyourblushing!" she yelled pulling her son away from her. "I was teasing him, mom. I didn't expect him to actually kiss me," he said, the papaya paint seemed so interesting at that moment. "He what?" his mother asked stunned. "It was just on the cheek! Nothing really, I swear!" Allen said frantically waving his hands in defense. "If you say so," she muttered leaving him in the hall.

'R.I.P to the girl you used to see

Her days are over. Baby she's over

I've decided to give you my-'

Allen picked up his cell phone, "Hello?" "Do what you did in the car earlier and I swear I will shave your head, bean," someone yelled into his ear. "Kanda? Dude can't you take a joke? Because that was what it was!" Allen said blushing and lying. He was on cloud nine for two reasons:

Kanda kissed him.

Kanda remembered and he called him.

"Your lying, Moyashi. You loved what I did. Admit it," Kanda said defiantly. "You liked it too!"

Allen said dropping his pen. Forget homework. This was far more interesting. " So you did like it. And don't deny it," the older teen said almost, almost happily. "Get bent, Kanda. I really hate you,' Allen said hanging up. He slammed his head on the desk and a single tear slid from his grayish-silver irises. Couldn't he have a normal conversation with the boy he loved? I guess God and Fate really hated him.

The next day Allen walked down the stone path of his house ad was greeted with the sight of Kanda leaning casually against his car. Unfazed and looked like he didn't care about their latest conversation. Allen glared at him and was bent on walking to school. He could bear to be in the same car as his crush. No matter how fast he drove. "Oi, Moyashi!" Allen whipped his head around and glared harder at the other male."Hey, look, I'm really sorry about what I said last night," the older boy continued as he walked toward Allen. "I don't care," he said looking away. Kanda lifted his chin so that the younger was forced to look into his eyes. He crushed his lips to the younger's soft ones. (**A/N: Kami: keep it p.g., woman. Me: hai, hai.) ** When they pulled apart they looked towards the house where Mana Walker and Neah Walker struggled to keep Emma Walker from strangling Kanda (son- complex! Lmaoooo). Allen's other uncle, (Mana is his uncle in this) Cross Marian, lit a cigarette and walked back into the house as the young gay couple drove off for school. "Christ! Children these days!" he said going back to bed.

**A/N: Well it's done. Don't kill me. For my amusement and also for the amusement of my friends. Anyways... I have school tomorrow poor me. :(**


End file.
